


One Good Hand

by fergus80



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fergus80/pseuds/fergus80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if Killian just didn’t listen to Regina at Emma’s house in 5.05? A short fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Good Hand

Killian, Regina, Robin and Belle rush up the steps to Emma’s house after Emma and Henry leave looking for his ‘friend’ Violet’s horse.

Regina reaches for the doorknob and a magical flash forces her back into Robin behind her.

“You okay?” Robin asks her as he holds onto her.

She gives a slight nod, “Protection spell.”

“It appears she doesn’t want you trespassing,” Killian tells her.

Regina gives him a look, “Do you want to try it?”

Killian thinks about it, would she want him there or not. He doesn’t think she does. But… he takes a breath and slowly reaches for the door handle. His fingertips touch the metal without a shock. He then grips the handle and the door unlatches. He lets out a breath, and a small amount of hope washes over him.

Regina looks shocked, but Belle and Robin give him a knowing smile and nod as they all head into the house, shutting the door behind them. He points to the door with the large lock on it, directly in front of them. “There. She was trying to distract me from that door.”

“That is a rather large lock,” Robin grins as he moves towards it in thief mode.

“Wait,” Regina tells him, “It could be protected too.” She waves her hand, her magic working against the lock and the door swings open. “Interesting.”

The four of them head down the stairs into what should be a basement, but instead it’s a cave. A large rock is at the center, with Excalibur sticking out of the top.

Regina get’s to the rock first, “Now we know why she didn’t want you down here.”

Killian agrees, “Indeed. I don’t think she wants anyone to see this and I think I know the reason why. Take a gander.” He points at the sword, “Excalibur looks quite familiar.”

Belle gets close to the sword looking at it awe, “The dagger. It’s the same design, the same edges.”

“What the hell does she want this?” Regina asks, “And with Gold? What is she up to?”

“Well giving our missing memories, I’ll wager whatever it is, isn’t good,” Robin reply's to her.

“Let’s take a better look at the thing and find out.” Killian reaches for the handle of the sword, Regina starts to speak, to warn him, but not in time. His hand connects, wraps around the handle, a magical white glow starts to envelope the sword and his hand. In one motion he lifts Excalibur out of the stone, the white light encasing the sword and him.

Regina, Robin and Belle stare wide eyed as the light fades, and their eyes land on the sword now engraved with the name ‘Killian Jones’.

“How?” Regina asks, “It should have killed you.”

Killian looks a her, still in a shock, “What?” But then looks back at the blade with the same engravings as the dagger. It feels so strange to see his name among those engravings.

“The legend. Only those worthy of Excalibur can pull it. Anyone else, dies when trying.”

Belle smiles, “Well, I guess he’s worthy.” She looks at the sword then and sees the missing end, “Does it look like the bottom piece is missing?” They were all so focused on his name, they missed that the end was gone.

“It looks like the end is the right design and fit for the Dark One dagger, doesn’t it?” Killian asks, and swallows hard. “That must be what she was doing. Trying to join the sword and dagger. Bloody hell.”

Regina nods, “But she couldn’t get it out of the stone.”

“It must be very powerful. But for what purpose?”

Belle looks around and sees a bit of rope and goes to look at it, “He was here. Rumple was here.”

“Now he’s gone, let’s search the rest of the house,” Robin suggests.

Regina’s phone beeps, and she looks at the text, “No time. It’s Henry. She’s on her way back.”

Killian keeps the sword, and they head back upstairs. All of them are about ready to exit the house when he sees it. A box setting on the table at the window. Something telling him to look at it. That it wasn’t there before. He walks over to the table.

Regina stops on the way out the door, “Hey what are you doing?”

Killian opens the box and pulls out the object.

The other three walk over to the table. “What the hell is that?” Robin asks.

Killian swallows, “It’s a dream-catcher. Emma and Baelfire procured one similar to this a long time ago. But this, it’s different.”

Belle looks a object, “Why would she have it?”

Regina takes it from Killian, “Because they can be more than just objects of folklore. But imbued with magic they can be quite powerful.” She smiles, “I think I know how Emma took our memories.”

Robin looks around, “We need to get out of here.”

The four quickly leave the house, and head back to Regina’s.

Killian sits on the couch, the sword on his lap, his fingers tracing the design with his name. It just feels so strange, but he can almost feel the call of the blade, the magic within it. “We need to hide this, protect it. We can’t let Em… the Dark One find it.”

Belle nods, “I agree. I’ll start researching. There has to be something about what Excalibur can be used for.”

He stands with the blade, “I’ll head to the carnival that is being thrown for the Camelot visitors. See if I can get some information from Arthur.”

Regina nods, “Robin and I will try to open the memories in the dream-catcher.” She looks at Excalibur, “You need to keep that safe, and hidden. We can’t let anyone know we have it, that you pulled it out of the stone.” She pauses, but continues, “She may have feelings for you Guyliner, but… she is the Dark One. And the Dark One is willing to do whatever it takes, to get what they want.”

Belle looks down, “Killian… she’s right. You need to be careful.”

He knows they are right. He knows the dark one well. He just hopes there is still enough Emma in her. “I know. And I will.” He nods, “If there is one thing a pirate knows how to do, is to hide treasure.” And then once it was safe, he needed to go talk to a King.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the rest of the episode then happens, with Killian getting information from Arthur, and Regina & Robin seeing the memories from the dream-catcher.


End file.
